Run From the Worry
by Pen Name Is Invalid
Summary: "Gabriel, I think I am done with relationships." he admits, and Gabriel has to do a double take to make sure he heard him correctly. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Oh?" One month later, Castiel brought Dean Winchester home.


When the times comes around for Castiel to bring a new boyfriend or girlfriend around, Gabriel puts his guard up, because more often then not, Castiel's relationships ended up in heartbreak, usually on Castiel's part more than the other's. It infuriated Gabriel to no end to see his brother of the bad side of a relationship, especially when he caught his brother's face, puffy and red from crying, after his significant other had cut their ties from him. It made Gabriel sad, to see his brother's usually bright eyes so dark with sadness.

See, Castiel has a habit of confiding in Gabriel when he is in a relationship, and has yet to bring his significant other home to meet the family. His words are always, and Gabriel can attest to this, "I think that they are the one, Gabriel." To which Gabriel responds with a tense smile and nods encouragingly, because that is all he can do. Gabriel knows that if he opens his mouth, the wrong thing is going to come out, because he knows―God does he know―that they aren't the one. None of them are. But who is he to tell Cas and watch his brother's face crumble into a look of disappointment and betrayal?

Gabriel does this, despite his hatred of it, for years. That is, until Castiel plops down next to him on the couch and sighs softly.

"Gabriel, I think I am done with relationships." he admits, and Gabriel has to do a double take to make sure he heard him correctly.

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Oh?"

Castiel nods, and looks forward, not meeting his brother's gaze. "Yes. I don't think I'm very good at them. No matter how hard I seem to try, it seems that whoever I date never wants to stay with me for very long."

"Well Cas, let me tell you this," Gabriel sits back and sighs. "nothing about relationships are easy. Hell, you've seen how mine end up. You remember Kali? She gave me a black eye and then pushed me out of a window."

Castiel nods slowly, wincing like he is remembering an unpleasant memory. "I remember. You broke your wrist when you attempted you slow your fall. I still don't understand why we didn't press charges against her."

Gabriel laughs. "That, my little brother, was because I was an asshole, and she had a good reason for shoving my out of a window. The black eye may have been a little much though."

Castiel nods. "Right. You are quite the assbutt, Gabriel."

"Hey!"

Castiel laughed.

"Well, if you're going to call it quits on dating, then good for you! Don't let a few sour relationships ruin you life, bro." Gabriel reached out to ruffle Castiel's unruly hair. Castiel pushed his hand away distastefully, and Gabriel grinned.

One month later, Castiel brought Dean Winchester home.

Gabriel gave his brother a look the moment the two walked into the house. Castiel glanced up at him and visibly cringed. Before Gabriel could say anything though, Castiel spoke up.

"Gabriel, this is Dean. We are working on a project for school together, so we agreed on coming over to my house to work on it." Castiel explained, a pleading look on his face. Gabriel knew he didn't want to speak about it, bot when Dean was around.

Sighing, Gabriel nodded. "Right, well Micheal told me to tell you Inias called."

Castiel nodded, the worry fading from his face. He walked passed Gabriel, tugging Dean with him. Gabriel could still hear Dean ask "Who's Inias?" as they rushed up the stairs. He watched them with a sad gleam in his eyes.

_Oh, Castiel._

Dean left four hours later, and Gabriel bust into Castiel's room the moment the other teen had left. "Spill it."

Castiel jumped into the air in surprise, the book he had been clutching fell from his hands and soundlessly fell onto the bed.

"Erm, that was Dean Winchester, my chemistry partner." Castiel explained, but the blush on his face told Gabriel everything he needed to know. The elder brother frowned in worry.

"Chemistry? That's pretty ironic because man, did I sense some chemistry between you two." Gabriel scowled, crossing his arms.

"Gabriel it isn't like that-"

"Really? Because that blush of yours begs to differ." Gabriel sighed, walking over to Castiel's bed and sitting down. "I though you said you were done with relationships Cas? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you should never get in a relationship, but you told me this like a month ago. Don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"Gabriel, I am sixteen years old, and I understand your concern, but my crush on Dean isn't going to go anywhere. He has a girlfriend, and I am sure he isn't into men." Castiel explained, although his face was sad. Gabriel could tell how much he liked Dean.

Gabriel bit his lip thoughtfully. "Just don't hurt yourself Cas."

"I won't." Castiel answered quietly.

Two weeks later, Castiel came home and ran into Gabriel's arms.

"He broke up with her. Dean broke up with his girlfriend." Castiel muttered into Gabriel's shoulder.

Oh. _Oh._

"Well, hey, what kind of big brother would I be if I told you not to go for it?" Gabriel ran his fingers through Castiel's dark hair. "Just... Just don't get hurt."

Castiel stayed silent.

The next time Dean came over, he was holding Castiel's hand, and he looked nervous. Gabriel stared at the two, contemplating.

"So you finally put the moves on my brother, I see." Gabriel commented, pulling a lollipop out of his back pocket and popping it into his mouth.

"Uhm..." Dean looked at Castiel nervously, looking for help. Castiel didn't have any, as it seemed, as he returned Dean's worried look.

Gabriel raised a brow and smirked. "Right, you two, off you go. I don't want to hear too many sounds,"

The two blushed, and Gabriel counted that as a victory, but he was still worried.

Although, as it turns out, he didn't have to worry. Castiel walked around with this face. The face of someone legitimately in love. A face that when Gabriel though about it, he had never had before. Castiel never told Gabriel that he though Dean was the one, but the look on his face was enough to assure Gabriel that Dean was the one. Whenever Dean came over for dinner, he held the same face, even when Michael patronized him for taking "his poor Castiel away," or when Lucifer teased him more than Gabriel ever bothered to.

Slowly, Gabriel stopped worrying for Castiel's safety, and he grew fond of Dean and the way he brought out the best in Castiel.

And, well his younger brother didn't look to bad, either.


End file.
